Gifts
by VampFan539
Summary: Bella and Edward talk about their future.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did I would have alot more money then I do now. :)

"Edward? What do you think my power will be when I'm turned?"

I stiffened my arms around Bella. My body tense and my mind raceing. We had been lounging in our bed, just  
enjoying being together. She just had to bring that subject up. It wasn't that I didn't want Bella forever; it  
was the fact that she would be damned forever that bothered me. Truly, I  
would be a monster once I damned my angel.

"Hello?? Earth to Edward?"

She waved her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. Silly  
human, she'd had it since that fateful day in the lunch room on her first  
day at school. It had intrigued me that I couldn't hear her thoughts.  
Then, in biology when I had almost killed her, she definitely had my attention  
then too. Thank the powers that be I hadn't killed her then, that I had been able to control my demon. That she survived  
everything that had been thrown at us.

"I'm not sure honestly. I think the power to make me extremely  
happy."

She grinned at me and rolled her eyes.

"I know I can do that, but seriously what trait do you think I'll  
carry over?"

"That's hard to say love. You're already extremely gifted,  
with being able to block my power, and Jane's. Maybe that will be amplified, and  
soon you'll be able to block other powers, like Alice's and Jasper's  
as well."

Our conversation was interrupted as my door flew open and Emmett and  
Alice burst in. Of course those two would want in on the conversation. Everyone had theire own oppions. I silently  
cursed vampire hearing.

"No way Edward, her power will most defiantly be the power to fly."  
Emmett said grinning; his arm's folded across his chest. He was blocking  
his thoughts from me by thinking the Spanish alphabet backwards. I knew he  
was going to say something to offend Bella for sure now. All I could do was brace for impact.

"How do you figure that Emmett?" Bella asked innocently. Poor naïve  
soul, she should have learned by now that anything Emmett said would be  
trouble.

"Because you fly down the stairs all the time, and land on you face.  
It's kind of funny. Oh yeah, and you did fly off that cliff that one time.  
But I wasn't there to see that one."

"Umm Emmett, that's not flying, it's falling with style," Alice  
pointed out, earning a glare from Emmett, Bella and I.

"Bella doesn't fall with style; she just pretty much lands in a heap, but that's only when one of usis'nt there to catch her."  
Emmett countered back.

I was about to get up and beat him to a pulp just so  
he would shut up. Bella tightened her hold on my waist as if she sensed my  
departure. Not that she physically could have stopped me, but somehow she  
got the reaction she wanted. I settled back to my original position.

"I think she will have the power to control her blood lust better then  
most newbie's. Plus, I've been getting visions about it. Nothing's set in  
stone though," Alice said.

"Because she already hates the smell of it, and it makes her sick. That  
would make sense," I agreed with Alice. I stopped as Alice's eyes  
went blank, my mind instantly connected with hers. I was interested to see  
what she was seeing.

_Bella lay unconscious on a bed. I sat in the corner of the room, not moving,_

my eyes looked more bruised and empty than usual. Like a part of me had been missing for awhile. Just like I had when I had left Bella after her birthday. Carlisle walked in with  
a bag of blood and an IV. He hooked it up to Bella's arm and stole a look  
in my direction.

"Edward, please come on out and hunt."

"I can't, she might wake up."

"Edward, she's been in a coma for ten years now. Esme will sit with her  
while you're out."

"I don't care, just bring me up something small. A squirrel or  
something. I'll wait all eternity for Bella. My sleeping beauty."

End vision

I snapped back into the present. Bella looked at me with concern in  
her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't change you. I had tried in Alice's vision. I must have done  
something wrong. Took to much blood or didn't add enough venom. I'm not sure.  
You were in a vampire coma."

I was shaking and needed to think. This time I jumped out of Bella's  
embrace and ran out the door. I heard her crying and Alice trying to  
console her. I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the pain coming out of the  
room. Telling her everything would be okay and I wasn't leaving her like  
I had before. It hit me hard then. If I couldn't live without Bella, she  
couldn't live without me. I was made to love her.

I decided then and there to stop running. It did no good, Bella and I were  
a team and together we would beat all odds. I would comb over every aspect of  
that vision, and figure out what went wrong. Hell, I would even let  
Carlisle change her, if that would change the vision.

I did a complete turn and ran  
back towards my angel. I pulled her out of Alice's arms and kissed Bella  
with everything I had. Trying to convey how much I loved and needed her  
with me. I pulled back slightly so I could stare into the brown eyes that  
entrapped me every time, and she said I was the only one who could dazzle.

"I'm sorry I just ran from you like that. The thought of losing you  
makes me insanely crazy." She smiled, lighting up the whole room.

"I love you, Edward."

"I promise from now on to run towards you not away, were in this together.  
I love you too, Bella."

"Okay, we get the point you love each other. See Bella, I told you  
Edward was just being a drama queen." Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment.

Alice jumped and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Emmett." Together they left. I still wasn't sure how we had went from talking about powers to Bella in a coma. I decided not to over think it, at least I knew what might come our way.

I looked back at Bella.

"You'll become one of us still. I just need some time to go over  
different decisions with Alice to see what will work out. I'll let  
Carlisle change you if it comes down to it."

"Edward, I don't care who does it. As long as you're there  
afterwards."

"Always my angel, always for you."

THE END!


End file.
